Pokémon:Destiny Of 8
by LemondoughnutPXC
Summary: Amber wakes to find herself in a cave in a meadow. She knows she was a Pokémon the night before, but, somehow, she has become a human! She is alone, but there were seven others with her before. Can she find them and discover how to become a Pokémon again? And how did she become a human in the first place? **TEMPORAILY HALTED**
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon: Destiny of 8**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Authors note: **Heeeyyy guys! This is my first Pokémon fanfic (yay!) so sorry if it's not very good. Please leave reviews; I love to see what the people think of my fanfics. :) I've had scenes for this going through my head for _ages_. I kept thinking to myself: _'No, finish the other fanfic first. Finish the other one first.' _and, well, I've decided to ignore that voice. That's all for now, so enjoy! Oh and the name FireAvenger? My brother came up with that, not me.

xxx

**Prologue**

The eight Pokémon huddled together as the great beast loomed over them. They had no idea what it was. It wasn't a Pokémon and it _certainly_ wasn't a human, they knew that much.

"I'm scared," murmured one of them.

"Me too," said another voice. None of them had any idea what to do. The beast drew closer to them. The Pokémon moved backwards. One of them gasped as it hit the wall of the small cave they were in. The grey walls, slick with water, blocked their exit. The smallest of all of them let out a quiet whimper. Suddenly, the beast stopped, and then there was a bright flash of light before everything around them went black.

**Chapter 1**

I groan and slowly open my eyes. I'm lying on my back on the floor of a cave. I have no idea where this particular cave _was_ though. I roll over onto my stomach and look towards my paws. Except there was one problem. I don't have paws. I have _hands._ Instantly, I sit up and look down, expecting to see fur, but instead seeing some kind of cloth. A dress, I think the humans call it. It's red, orange and yellow, all swirly and mixed together. I look at my hind paws, but I have feet. What was up with _that?_ I could have sworn I was a Pokémon last night. Red-brown hair hangs just below my shoulders and I can tell from a nearby puddle I still have the same pale blue eyes. Why have I suddenly transformed into a human? I stand up on my feet, but it's kind of awkward since I'm used to standing on all fours, not twos.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. There was no one else here. I walk unsteadily to the mouth of the cave. I wince, temporarily blinded by the harsh sunlight after the darkness of the cave. I'm in a meadow. A cool breeze is blowing and the green grass and multi-coloured flowers swish in the wind. I take a step onto the grass looking for any sign of human (or Pokémon) life. I see none, so I head towards the forest at the edge of the field. I'm just about to enter when there is a shout behind me.

"Hey! Girl!" I blink and turn around. There's a girl in a dress standing there. Her dress is pretty much the same as mine but in different shades of purple (and a bit of white. Oh and some purple-pink) instead of the colours of fire. Her hair is purple-pink. Her eyes are a dark shade of purple. She also has a red diamond on her forehead. "Do you know where I am?" the girl asks. I shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm lost too. Do you want to come with me on my 'quest' to find out where I am?" I grinned at her. The girl giggled.

"Sure. What's your name? I'm Spirit." Spirit replied. I tilted my head. I knew an Espeon with the name Spirit. Actually, she was one of the seven other Pokémon I got separated from. Strange, right?

"Amber," I say. Spirit nodded and took the lead. Oh, that reminds me. I haven't told what's happened to me yet, have I? I was with seven others. We were all Pokémon. I was a Vulpix; Spirit was an Espeon (as I said before); Lilypad (a.k.a Lily) was a Totodile; Saphira was a Bagon; Dark was an Umbreon; Flare was a Flareon; FireAvenger (we call him Fire. FireAvenger is a lame name) was a Charmander; and finally, LeafBlade (once again, LeafBlade=lame. Leaf is cool though) was a Grovyle. I don't know if all the others turned into humans to, though I'm willing to bet Spirit the Espeon is the very same Spirit walking right in front of me. We were all travelling together, looking for our missing friends Flower, a Bellossom, and Sing, a Jigglypuff. They had just disappeared one day so me and the others set off to find them. One day (yesterday to be exact. I think it was yesterday. I don't know how long I was unconscious), we were attacked. We don't know what we were attacked by, it was impossible to tell. The last thing I remember was a bright flash and, well, you know what happened from then. "Hey Spirit," I say, trying to sound casual. "Have you ever heard of Pokémon turning into humans?" Spirit frowns at me and narrows her eyes.

"No, why?" she asks.

"Oh," I said, trying to think of an excuse for why I would want to know that. "Just... err... wondering." I reply, speaking the first words that come into my head. "Have you seen any Espeons recently?" This caught Spirit of guard, as if she, to, had realized just I was. Her eyes widen, she gasps but quickly covers it up. Hmm. Maybe she's just stupid or something. She could at least reply, but she remains silent. Who is she, queen of silent? The Espeon _I_ know is nowhere _near_ as quiet as that. I mean, if she wanted to ask me a question with a hidden meaning, like I just did (if you didn't already figure it out already, the hidden meaning is 'are you who I think you are?' Or something like that. I dunno, I'm not good at this 'hidden meaning' crap), she could have said something like 'no. Seen any Vulpixs recently?' Probably would have caught me off guard, even if I was suspecting it. Geez, I'm an idiot. Who the _hell _is surprised by something they see coming? Me, apparently.

xxx

Eventually, after many hours of being lost, we arrive at the edge of the forest. There's a dirt path leading towards a town I can barely see in the distance. Spirit is just about to step out of the cover of the trees when I suddenly pull her back and shove her behind a tree.

"What the _hell_ are y—"she begins, but I quickly cover her mouth.

"Ssshhh" I hiss. There was a shadow heading towards us. Where had I seen that shadow before?

_I stand in the cave, cowering against the wall with the warm, frightened, bodies of the other seven crowding around me. The dark shadow towers over us. _

"_I'm scared," Lily whispers to me. That was a first. Lily wasn't scared of anything._

"_Me too." I whisper back. I try to crawl back further, but I can't. The walls won't let me get out. Dark lets out a gasp as he, to, hits the wall. The beast comes closer to us. Saphira, the smallest of us all, whimpers. I just manage to think 'we're gunna die!' before there is a flash of light, and everything goes black._

My knees buckle and I let out a small, quiet cry as I slip to the ground.

"Amber?" Spirit whispers to me in a worried voice. "You OK?"

"That... That shadow." I say to no one in particular. "It was there when we turned into humans!"


	2. Chapter 2 & A Brief Interlude

_**Chapter 2**_

**Author's note:** Wow I haven't posted in ssssoooo long! -Murmurs something about reading to many fanfics then gets strange looks from other people in the room- Er... Anyway, I would like to thank my first reviewer, Crystal Stichpunk! Though I'm not entirely sure she counts 'cause we go to the same school and I told her to read it... "-_- So I'm going to thank the next reviewer to! Oh and in this chapter is the introduction of Crystal Stichpunk's character and naruhina-hikaharu's character. I wouldn't call them character's 'cause it's actually... well... them. Lauren is Crystal Stichpunk and Georgia is naruhina-hikaharu. And i almost forgot to say they're in the Johto region and possibly Kanto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it. But you just wait... one day... ONE DAY! -Laughs evilly-

**A Brief Interlude**

The boy watched the shadow from behind a tree. The shadow was made up of afew people. They were talking loudly to each other, and the boy could hear what they said quite clearly. He also knew they were all male from the sound of their voices.

"We just need those eight, right?" says one voice. "Shouldn't be too hard to capture them."

"It's not that simple," replies another. "They were all split up. I know two were in the meadow, but I have no idea about the other six."

"What about the other two? The fluffy pink one and the flower-like one? What are they for?" asks a third voice. The boy scowled and his crimson eyes narrowed. He knew exactly who they were talking about. Sing and Flower.

"You can kill them when we get all the ones needed. Those two were just bait, though I suppose we could use them some more. I bet the eight would love to see their friends being tortured." Murmurs the first voice thoughtfully. _'Son of a bitch!'_ thought the boy angrily. He wondered who the eight people they were talking about were. The voices of the shadow faded as it walked away. The boy frowned and wandered out from the cover of the tree and right into two girls.

**Chapter 2**

I scowl at the boy as he bumps into me and knocks me down. "Watch where you're going!" I say angrily. The boy is wearing black trousers and a black top with a yellow circle in the middle and a yellow stripe at the bottom on it. He has black hair and red eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbles as he tries to shuffle past us.

"Have we met before?" asks Spirit nervously. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"Now I think about it, you do seem sorta familiar," I say as I scramble to my feet. "What's your name?"

"Dark." He replies simply. Aha. Dark. You guys remember, right? Dark is the name of the Umbreon I know. Well, knew, I suppose. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

"I know a guy called Dark," Spirit says. Apparently _she's _thinking what I'm thinking. "He's a cool guy. Quite sweet. Also an Umbreon." I grinned at Spirit.

"Uh-huh." Mutters Dark suspiciously. Hmm. I wonder if he's caught on yet."What are your names?"

"Amber." I say.

"Spirit." Spirit replies.

"I know a Spirit and an Amber." He says.

"Really? Do they happen to be an Espeon and a Vulpix?" I ask.

"Maybe." I grinned. Definitely him. "Why?" he asked. "Not like it's any of your business."

"Oh, but it is." Replies Spirit.

"How?"

"You ever heard of Pokémon turning into humans?" she didn't fall for that trick when I asked her, so why's she asking Dark that? -_-

"No, but I know for a fact it happened." I can't _believe_ he feel for that!

"What an idiot." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" asks Dark.

"What an idiot." I reply. "You're just increasing our suspicion that you're the same Dark that travelled with us to find our friends Sing and Flower." Spirit glares at me and I clamp my hand over my mouth. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." Dark frowns, and then shrugs.

"Don't matter, 'cause I'm exactly who you think I am." He replies. I turn to Spirit and grin. She jumps into his arms and kisses him (they're lovers. Obviously). While we had been talking, a thick mist had settled in, making it impossible to see the nearest city. We had no idea where to go. Spotting two trainers, I begin waving my hands.

"Hey!" I yell to them."Over here!" Spirit frowns at me.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Maybe they can point us towards the nearest town/city." I reply "I lost where that city was in the distance when the shadow and the mist came along." By now, the two trainers had come up to us. One of them has medium length red-brown hair and a Bellsprout by her side. The other girl has medium-long brown hair with glasses and by her side stands a Ninetails. The one with the Bellsprout speaks first.

"Did you want something?" she asks. I nod.

"I was wondering if you could point us to the nearest town or city." I say. The girl with the Bellsprout points down a long path.

"You want to go down Route 31 to Violet City." I nod.

"Thanks." The girl smiles.

"You can come with us; we're on our way to get our first gym badges!" she laughed. "I'm Lauren and this is Georgia." She pointed to the girl with the Ninetails. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Amber, this is Spirit and Dark." I reply. Lauren nodded and begins walking. I went over to Georgia. "I _love_ your Ninetails!" I say. She laughs and we begin to talk about different types of Pokémon and her favourites. I found out hers is Ninetails and Eevee. I tell her mine is Vulpix. She shows me some of her Pokémon and I admire them and compliment her for raising them so well. Spirit and Dark chat to Lauren. Lauren brings out her Pokémon to. Eventually, we reach Violet City, and we prepare for (By for, I mean to watch. Lauren and Georgia were the only ones preparing to battle) a gym battle.


	3. Chapter 3: A meeting in the night

_**Chapter 3**_

**Authors note: **I'm not bothered enough to do my disclaimer, so I'll get Amber to do it for me. AMBER! GET OVER HERE!

Amber: Why do _I _have to do it? Get Spirit to do it.

… No.

Amber: Fine. LXM12345 doesn't own Pokémon or anything related to it. She also doesn't own any of the things she references in this chapter either. I'm leaving now. -Walks away mumbling-

Touché touché. Anyway, on with the chapter (It's a bit shorter than usual today. Sorry bout that). ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅ ̅= ̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılı Who likes ma stereo?

_And I have left alone, everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._ –Never Too Late, Three Days Grace

xxx

The gym battles pretty much whizzed by. I don't get why people battle Pokémon. I mean, we feel pain to. Humans are ssoo inconsiderate. I think Spirit and Dark feel the same. They had looks of disgust on their faces. I don't even know why we were there. Right now, Spirit, Dark and I are looking around Violet City. Lauren and Georgia are getting their Pokémon treated in the Pokémon center. Suddenly, a note flies into my lap. I frown and pick it up, reading it quickly. It said:

'_I hear you're looking for a few friends of yours. Meet me outside Violet Gym tonight at 12:00pm. I have some information for you that could be useful. Oh and Amber, bring Spirit and Dark too._

_From ?'_

I blink and give the note to Spirit, who reads it and gives it to Dark. "So?" I ask. "Are we gunna go?" Spirit shrugs.

"I don't see why not. Whoever this is may actually be useful." Dark and I nod in agreement.

"We won't know 'til we try." Says Dark.

xxx

The street lamps are the only source of light in the dark, rainy midnight. As me, Dark and Spirit stand outside the daunting gym, looking particularly more ominous than it does in day I might add, a figure appears from round the back of the gym. As he goes briefly under the light of a lamp, and I can tell he's wearing a turquoise top, red knee-length shorts and a straw hat*1. I straighten up from my position of leaning against the wall of Violet Gym. The figure stops just in front of us. "You came," He comments. "I didn't think you would." I try to speak, but he does before I can. "You guys were Pokémon before, right?" We nod.

"How do you know about that?" I ask. He simply grins at me and taps his nose to say 'secret'.

"I know where two of your nakama*2 are," the mystery man tells us. "In fact, I invited them here tonight," I hear Spirit gasp beside me. "Leaf, Lily, you can come out now." A couple of figures come out and stand by the guy in the straw hat.

"How do we know it's actually them?" I demand. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't," he says, shoving the two people beside him closer to us. "This is LeafBlade or Leaf as you all know him, and LilyPad/Lily. He used be a Grovyle, she used to be a Totodile. They were transformed into humans in the same dark, dripping cave as you guys. Lily, Leaf, this is Amber, Spirit and Dark." We all look at each other.

"What I said in the cave, about being scared, I totally didn't mean it." Says Lily quickly. I can't help laughing at that.

"Sure you didn't Lily, sure you didn't." These guys are our friends. I can tell from their voices (well Leaf hasn't spoken yet (he generally doesn't. Speak, that is) but if he was with Lily, and Lily trusted him, then he was probably the right person) and just the way they resembled Pokémon. Lily has long blue hair with a pink streak, a blue, yellow and pink dress (which she looked disgusted with. She's a bit of a tomboy) and dark pink eyes. Leaf has short green hair, yellow eyes, green jeans and a green top with a pink area in the center. I grin at them. I then turn to the guy in the straw hat. "What's your name anyway?"

"Esu*3." He says before walking off and leaving me, Spirit, Dark, Leaf and Lily alone.

Xxx

**Stars:** *1 One Piece reference! Monkey D. Luffy's good old straw hat.

*2 Nakama means very close friend but not boyfriend girlfriend close.

*3 Esu, pronounced Asu, is Luffy's brother (another One Piece reference). Many of us One Piece freaks know this guy as Ace but I just felt like putting the Japanese name :3


	4. Chapter 4: Temporaily Halted

Temporarily halted. Don't get me wrong I _**AM**_ still writing this, but I've concluded I need to plan my stories ahead of time O_O. I'll be pre-planning in the meantime, I will hopefully update soon. See ya! Oh and do keep reading when I update, it gets epic later :3

_And I am comforted, to know you're always there, to hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to, the promise of a lifetime. I hear the words you say, to never walk away from me, and leave behind, the promise of a lifetime, I know you're always there, to hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to, the promise of a lifetime, looking back at me, I know that you can see my heart is open to the promise of a lifetime…_

-Promise of a lifetime, Kutless


End file.
